


Сон, который ты видишь

by WTF LANGYA_Inc 2021 (LANGYA_Ink)



Series: WTF Langya_Inc 2021 - Тексты низкого рейтинга [3]
Category: Inception (2010), 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, Identity Reveal, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGYA_Ink/pseuds/WTF%20LANGYA_Inc%202021
Summary: Персонажи: Сяо Цзинъянь/Мэй Чансу (Линь Шу), Сяо Цзинхуань, Линь Чэнь, Ся ЦзянСаммари: Инсепшн!АУ. Чансу предлагает внедрить идею в сознание принца Юя. Цзинъянь не очень верит в успех этой затеи.
Relationships: Lin Shu | Mei Changsu | Su Zhe/Xiao Jingyan
Series: WTF Langya_Inc 2021 - Тексты низкого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059665
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сон, который ты видишь

— Отец-император никогда не согласится на пересмотр, — сказал Цзинъянь. — Даже если все доказательства фальшивые, главным в деле было личное свидетельство Ся Цзяна. Ся Цзян лично входил в сны отца-императора и утверждал, что Линь Шу вмешивался в его мысли. Вся его жизнь и власть завязаны на этой лжи; Ся Цзян никогда не признается.  
Мэй Чансу, растирающий ладони над жаровней, кивнул:  
— Ваше высочество правы. Ся Цзяна может спасти только молчание. Однако само его свидетельство — не доказательство, которое можно представить на суде, и даже не доказательство, которое можно показать его величеству. Это всего лишь слова — пусть и доверенного человека императора.  
— Линь Се тоже был доверенным человеком императора. А Сяо Цзинъюй — сыном императора. Слова Ся Цзяна, тем не менее, хватило, чтобы погубить их. — Цзинъянь остановился у окна. В саду было так тихо, что можно было забыть, что они находятся в центре Цзиньлина. — Нет ничего, что я хотел бы больше, чем оправдать старшего брата и семью Линь, но сколько я ни пытался, нужен другой способ. Не задействующий Ся Цзяна. Какие-то другие доказательства, ведь должно было остаться что-то ещё?..  
— Ся Цзян — важный камень в основании дела Чиянь. Чтобы разрушить дело, нужно показать его величеству неправоту Ся Цзяна, — негромко прозвучал голос Мэй Чансу. — Иначе — оправдания не добиться.  
Цзинъянь рывком развернулся:  
— Вы хотите сказать, что это невозможно?..  
— Напротив, — возразил тот, — я хочу сказать, что положение Ся Цзяна может быть тем слабым местом, которым следует воспользоваться. Ваше высочество сами вспомнили Линь Се, некогда доверенного маршала его величества. Его величество подозрителен — и особенно подозрителен к тем, кто ему был некогда близок. Пошатнуть доверие его величества к Ся Цзяну не так сложно.  
Цзинъянь издал смешок и покачал головой:  
— Отец-император подозрителен ко всем, это правда. Но даже теперь Ся Цзяну он верит больше, чем кому угодно другому.  
— А если дела Ся Цзяна подвергнет сомнению кто-то, кто не имеет причины выступать против него? — Мэй Чансу неловко поднялся на ноги, завернулся в плащ с опушкой и приблизился к Цзинъяню: — Например, его высочество принц Юй.  
— Принц Юй! — Цзинъянь нахмурился. — Он слишком осторожен, чтобы вступать в противостояние с Ся Цзяном. Да и что ему за выгода?  
— Его величество несомненно рассудит так же, а значит — его доверие к Ся Цзяну осыплется, словно песчаный холм, — Мэй Чансу прищурился, вглядываясь в глубину сада. — Насколько хорошо вы знакомы с совместным сновидением?  
— Отец-император издал указ после дела Чиянь, запрещающий любые его варианты, — Цзинъянь посмотрел на него внимательно. — Но в юности мы пробовали разные методы. Что вы хотите предложить, советник Су?  
— Мой план довольно прост, — продолжил тот. — Я предлагаю погрузить принца Юя в совместный сон и заложить в его мысли идею о неверности Ся Цзяна.  
— Заложить идею? Это невозможно.  
— Споры об этом ведутся достаточно давно, — признал Мэй Чансу. — Но его величество, кажется, придерживается обратного мнения?  
— Ся Цзян должен был оправдать свои действия, — ответил Цзинъянь. — Однако это невозможно.  
— Вы так в этом уверены? — уточнил Мэй Чансу. Было в его спокойствии нечто нервирующее.  
— Да, — Цзинъянь подавил раздражение. — Ся Цзян не самый талантливый сновидец Лян. Линь Шу — молодой маршал — разбирался в сновидениях гораздо лучше.  
— Но разве сам молодой Линь не утверждал, что проникнуть в чужой разум и заложить идею возможно? — возразил Мэй Чансу. — Ходят слухи, что он заявлял об этом во всеуслышание.  
— Линь Шу был молод, резок и иногда любил прихвастнуть, — оборвал его Цзинъянь. — Ся Цзян обернул хвастовство против него самого, но это никак не значит, что Линь Шу мог такое провернуть. Я бы знал, если бы он это сделал.  
— Вы были так близки? — Мэй Чансу всё смотрел прямо на него, и Цзинъянь почувствовал себя как на допросе. Он выпрямил плечи:  
— Мы вместе экспериментировали с совместными сновидениями. Мне бы он похвастался первым, но — ничего не сказал.  
Мэй Чансу склонил голову:  
— Благодарю ваше высочество за то, что удовлетворили моё любопытство. Однако, — он продолжил, — у меня есть достоверные сведения, что подсадить идею возможно. Разумеется, не каждый сновидец на такое способен, но такие средства есть. И у меня есть рабочий план. Я понимаю недоверие вашего высочества, — поспешил Мэй Чансу предупредить возражения, — но я прошу вас не торопиться с выводами, пока вы не узнаете его полностью. Мой человек, который способен помочь претворить его в жизнь, должен приехать в столицу в конце месяца. Я обещаю вам, вы получите ответы на все вопросы, которые у вас, несомненно, есть.  
Цзинъянь вновь повернулся в сад. Тот, кто нашёл бы способ управлять чужими идеями, вряд ли сумел бы это скрыть; сновидцы долгие века искали это средство. Но план Мэй Чансу, пусть невозможный, был пока что единственным шансом поднять дело Чиянь. Может быть, совместное сновидение удастся использовать как-нибудь ещё.  
— Значит, в конце месяца, — произнёс он вслух. — Мы обсудим ваш план подробнее в конце месяца, советник Су.  
***  
Он всегда находил Линь Шу на одном и том же месте. Берег реки — только выехать из Цзиньлина, почти у самой воды — небольшая хижина. Они сами выстроили это место в снах, перестроили по своему желанию: здесь их никто бы не потревожил.  
Вот и сейчас Цзинъянь спустился по откосу, стянул сапоги, прошёл по кромке воды — мелкий песок и ил налипали между пальцев.  
Линь Шу сидел на мостках, болтая ногой в воде. Точно как его помнил Цзинъянь — и точно каким он больше не существовал в настоящем мире.  
— Ты снова пришёл, — Сяо Шу поднял голову и улыбнулся.  
Цзинъянь в ответ — тоже, и улыбаться Линь Шу было куда проще, чем выдавливать улыбку в том, другом мире.  
— Конечно, пришёл, — сказал он, влез на мостки и сел рядом с ним на корточки, — разве я мог не прийти?  
Линь Шу сорвал тростинку и провёл метёлкой по лицу Цзинъяня. Он заморгал и зажмурил один глаз. Метёлочка разгладила сначала одну бровь, потом вторую, а потом прошлась вниз по переносице.  
— Я ведь ненастоящий, — задумчиво протянул Линь Шу. — И ты это знаешь.  
Цзинъянь закрыл глаза и уткнулся ему в плечо. Так, он выяснил, было проще не думать.  
— Но здесь есть хотя бы ты. А там — никого, — пробормотал он.  
— Тогда почему ты каждый раз уходишь? — в голосе Линь Шу зазвучала обида. Совсем как по-настоящему.  
— Прости, — Цзинъянь почувствовал, как метёлка забралась ему в ухо, — у меня осталось ещё одно важное дело, ладно? Мне нужно оправдать армию Чиянь. И тогда я останусь.  
— Насовсем? — уточнил Линь Шу.  
Цзинъянь выпрямился и посмотрел на него: чёлка лезла в глаза, а глаза смотрели на него цепко и не терпели обмана. Линь Шу бы всегда распознал обман: он был частью Цзинъяня, в конце концов.  
Цзинъянь провёл пальцем по сбившейся чёлке и приник к губам. От сдавливающего одиночества заныло в груди, и всё будто перекрутило внутри.  
— Насовсем, — пообещал он, с трудом разрывая поцелуй. — Даю слово.  
— Ваше высочество?  
Цзинъянь проснулся в своей постели. Ле Чжаньин стоял на пороге, не решаясь ступить внутрь. Цзинъянь сел и протёр глаза ладонью.  
— Что случилось?  
— Простите, ваше высочество. Я услышал шум и решил проверить. Ветер, фонарь упал.  
Цзинъянь осмотрелся — в лунном просвете лежали развалившийся фонарь и деревянная стойка.  
— Всё в порядке. Иди спи, — он махнул рукой.  
Чжаньин удалился. Цзинъянь закрыл глаза, качнулся вперёд, потом назад.  
Приближался конец месяца. Если — если — план Мэй Чансу действительно сработает, его дело будет завершено.  
Порыв ветра прошелестел по покоям.  
Цзинъянь обернулся на безмолвную убывающую луну.  
«Сяо Шу, мир, в котором тебя нет, довольно бессмысленен, знаешь?»  
***  
Линь Чэнь, человек Мэй Чансу, был отрекомендован Цзинъяню как наследник Архива Ланъя и один из лучших лекарей Поднебесной. «Лучший из тех, что вы встречали за свою жизнь», — добавил Линь Чэнь, раскланиваясь.  
— Итак, — заявил он, театрально взмахивая рукавами, и заложил руки за спину, — у нас есть план. У нас есть цель. И, как это обычно бывает с планами Чансу, цель — недостижима, а план — неосуществим…  
— Линь Чэнь, — проговорил Мэй Чансу с нажимом.  
— …почти! — тот усмехнулся. — Почти недостижима и почти неосуществим. В обычных условиях. Но у Чансу есть я, а у меня есть, во-первых, ценный опыт, во-вторых, очень редкое и таинственное средство для глубокого погружения в сны.  
Он извлёк из рукава флакон и продемонстрировал присутствующим.  
— Этого хватит на три уровня погружения. И — мы сможем провернуть план гораздо быстрее.  
— Насколько быстрее? — спросил Цзинъянь.  
— Час сна — полдня на первом уровне, шесть дней на втором, три с половиной месяца на третьем… Впрочем, надеюсь, мы обойдёмся без месяцев.  
— Третий уровень — это опасно, — заметил Цзинъянь. — Слишком близко к лимбу. Если что-то пойдёт не так, будет сложно вырваться.  
— Поэтому если всё пойдёт по плану, мы обойдёмся вторым уровнем, — негромко ответил Мэй Чансу. — Третий уровень — запасной вариант.  
Наступила краткая пауза, и тут подал голос молчавший доселе Мэн Чжи:  
— Ладно! Второй, третий… Но как именно мы собираемся подсадить идею принцу Юю?  
— В самом деле, — сказал Цзинъянь. Линь Чэнь поймал его взгляд и хмыкнул:  
— Вижу, вы, ваше высочество, не слишком верите, что это возможно. Что же, разрешите развеять ваши сомнения? Внедрить идею действительно возможно, но это требует больших усилий и большой подготовки, поэтому мало кто на такое способен. Вы, однако, знаете как минимум одного человека, который претворил это в жизнь.  
Цзинъянь нахмурился.  
— Если мастер Линь имеет в виду Линь Шу…  
— О нет, — оборвал его тот. — Я говорил не о Линь Шу. Я говорил о Ся Цзяне.  
— О Ся Цзяне? Но он…  
— Имел возможность и мотив. Его и никого другого император просил проверить подозрения — кому, как не Ся Цзяну, было удобнее их раздухарить.  
Линь Чэнь многозначительно умолк.  
— Если. Если, — повторил Цзинъянь, — это правда, то уговорить отца-императора будет ещё сложнее.  
— Почему? — возразил Линь Чэнь. — Бороться с навязанной идеей — всё равно что с любой другой навязчивой мыслью. Лучше всего — замещением на ещё одну навязчивую идею. В нашем случае — на подозрение к Ся Цзяну.  
— У вас ведь нет опыта? — уточнил Цзинъянь. Линь Чэнь фыркнул и сложил ладони в рукава.  
— Это не значит, что я не прав.  
— Ваше высочество, — прозвучал снова голос Мэй Чансу, — это не просто предположение, но предположение, основанное на многолетних наблюдениях и опытах многих людей. Я прошу вас довериться нам.  
Цзинъянь помолчал. Мэй Чансу молча смотрел как бы мимо него. Линь Чэнь поигрывал сложенным веером. Мэн Чжи украдкой переводил взгляд с Мэй Чансу на принца. Люди Цзянцзо не двигались с места.  
— У меня есть условие, — наконец сказал Цзинъянь, — я пойду с вами.  
— Это будет непросто без подготовки, — Линь Чэнь хлопнул веером по ладони.  
— У меня есть опыт, — ответил Цзинъянь сдержанно.  
— Полагаю, достаточно давний? Лян не приветствует сновидцев уже — тринадцать лет?  
— Достаточный, чтобы спуститься на второй уровень сна.  
Линь Чэнь обернулся к Мэй Чансу. Тот едва видно кивнул.  
— Хорошо, ваше высочество. Теперь предлагаю перейти к подробностям. Поскольку идея не должна восприниматься принцем Юем как чужеродная, её нужно заложить на втором уровне — и выглядеть это должно так, как будто он обнаружил её сам, — голос Мэй Чансу принял свой обычный деловой тон. — Это значит — на первом уровне нам надо убедить его, что он должен действовать. И на втором — что это его операция.  
— И на деле это значит?.. — спросил Мэн Чжи.  
— На деле, любезный командующий, — нить разговора перехватил Линь Чэнь, — это значит, что мы должны возбудить подозрение принца Юя по отношению к Ся Цзяну. И — заставить его действовать против Ся Цзяна. В нашем случае — устроить ему сеанс совместного сновидения с главой Ся.  
— Но ведь мы не можем просто приволочь ему оглушённого Ся Цзяна! — воскликнул Мэн Чжи. — Главу Сюаньцзин так просто не погрузить в совместный сон!  
— А зачем нам глава Сюаньцзин? — Линь Чэнь подмигнул ему. — Нам нужен образ главы Сюаньцзин. Образ, который мы сможем контролировать сами.  
— Маска, — пояснил Мэй Чансу. — Ваше высочество когда-нибудь слышали об этом? — обратился он к Цзинъяню.  
Цзинъянь кивнул. Некогда Линь Шу так изображал в их совместных сновидениях брата Цзинъюя и отца-императора. Ему это казалось очень забавным.  
— Образ, который создаётся во сне. Главное условие — образ должен быть вписан в сон, а значит — создан с согласия сновидца.  
— Верно. За первый сон будет отвечать Чжэнь Пин. За второй — Мэн Чжи. Линь Чэнь — создаст архитектурные планы для обоих уровней, которые будут знать только они, — Мэй Чансу дождался подтверждения от присутствующих. — Нам нужно будет достаточно времени, чтобы принца Юя не хватились. Я приглашу его в дом Мяоинь. Дядюшка Тринадцатый и Гун Юй проследят, чтобы нас не побеспокоили.  
— Но главное, — опять встрял Линь Чэнь, — идея. Это должно быть что-то очень простое — и что-то, тесно связанное с его желаниями и страхами. Если подтолкнуть его к идее, а не создавать её с нуля, будет убедительнее.  
— Больше всего старший пятый брат хочет власти, — Цзинъянь дёрнул плечом, — и отцовской похвалы. Ся Цзяна он скорее опасается.  
— Ся Цзян готовит заговор против императора — просто и убивает трёх птиц разом, — Линь Чэнь принялся загибать пальцы: — Раз — Ся Цзяна можно не бояться, два — раскрыв заговор, принц Юй сможет получить благосклонность императора, три — шанс побороться за власть в Сюаньцзин. И скажет ему об этом сам Ся Цзян.  
— Ся Цзян подставил армию Чиянь, чтобы устроить заговор против отца? И Цзинхуань в это поверит? — Цзинъянь мотнул головой. — Это слишком разрозненные вещи.  
— Подробности не так важны, как общее ощущение, — пояснил Мэй Чансу. — Дальше сознание само подтолкнёт принца Юя к действиям. А мы, со своей стороны, сможем дать ему доказательства, которые подпитают подозрения. Но это после — сначала нужно внедрить идею.  
— Что вы будете делать, если ваш план не удастся? — спросил Цзинъянь напоследок.  
— Разойдёмся и сделаем вид, что его высочество перепили вина и заснули под нежные трели барышни Гун, — пожал плечами Линь Чэнь. — Риск ничтожен.  
— Ладно, — Цзинъянь повернулся к Мэй Чансу. — Тогда я жду ваших указаний, советник.  
***  
Девушки в нежно-розовых нарядах прошелестели юбками и выставили перед гостями дома Мяоинь подносы с вином и сладостями.  
Чансу коротким жестом отказался от вина и подлил себе ещё чаю.  
— Дорогой советник, как жаль, что ваше здоровье не позволяет вам попробовать этот восхитительный напиток! — принц Юй отсалютовал ему чашей с вином. — Пью за ваше здоровье! Право, дом Мяоинь оправдывает свою репутацию.  
— За рекомендацию следует поблагодарить молодого господина Яня, — заметил Чансу. — К сожалению, я редко покидаю пределы дома.  
— Зато вы знаете, к кому обратиться за рекомендацией, советник. Это ценнейшее качество.  
Гун Юй, вошедшая в комнату, поклонилась сначала принцу Юю, затем — Чансу.  
— Недостойная счастлива сегодня развлечь господ своими скромными умениями, — произнесла она. Девушка-служанка поставила перед ней низкую скамью, на которую Гун Юй опустила цинь.  
Принц Юй откинулся на подушках и опёрся на руку.  
— Что ваше высочество желают услышать? — обратилась к нему Гун Юй, не поднимая взгляда.  
— Позвольте, я доверюсь вашему вкусу, милая барышня Гун, — тот великодушно повёл рукой. — Ваша слава, благодаря почтенному дядюшке великому князю Цзи, дошла даже до императорского дворца. Удивите меня.  
Гун Юй ещё ниже опустила голову, расправила расшитые цветами лазурные рукава и занесла руку над цинем. Переливчатым перебором отозвались струны.  
Гун Юй начала третью пьесу, когда голова принца Юя свесилась, а дыхание его сделалось сонным. Выскользнувший из-за ширмы Линь Чэнь коснулся его запястья, проверяя.  
— Можно начинать, — разрешил он и раскрыл чехол с иглами. Мэн Чжи и Цзинъянь сели, образовывая круг. Замыкал Чжэнь Пин. Линь Чэнь выдал каждому по флакону и каждому поставил по три иглы на руке. После чего опустился рядом с Чансу и взял в одну ладонь его, а в другую — ладонь принца Юя. Вторая рука Чансу оказалась в руке Цзинъяня. Они обменялись короткими взглядами, и Чансу проглотил пилюлю.  
***  
Он стоял у дверей в облачении слуги. Чансу огляделся: это был, несомненно, весёлый дом, с пёстрой росписью по стенам и ширмам, благоухающими занавесями, закрывающими гостей от лишних глаз, и резными подсвечниками.  
Смех и музыка доносились из-за стен. В комнате, за ширмой, расположился Линь Чэнь — Чансу был виден край его лица, обращённого к человеку, скрытому самой ширмой. Он переместился ближе и встал у тяжёлой занавески, прикрывающей его от входа. Из-за ширмы слышны были голоса.  
— Это превосходное выдержанное вино, ваше высочество, — Линь Чэнь протянул чашу своему собеседнику.  
— Неплохо, — одобрил тот — принц Юй, конечно же, — мягкий вкус.  
— В таком случае, надеюсь, ваше высочество будут заинтересованы и в других товарах нашего торгового дома.  
— Весьма возможно, — в тоне Юя чувствовалась расслабленная благосклонность.  
Линь Чэнь снова подлил ему вина.  
— Кстати, быть может, вас заинтересует другой вид наших товаров? Моя семья славится лекарскими снадобьями. Одна пилюля — и самое хмельное вино не свалит вас с ног.  
Юй расхохотался.  
— Вы знаете, чем подкупить, господин Чэнь.  
— Что вы, ваше высочество, разве ничтожный осмелился бы на подкуп — я лишь забочусь о вашем и собственном процветании.  
— И какие же у вас ещё есть чудо-снадобья?  
— Что пожелает ваше высочество, — голос Линь Чэня тёк словно мёд. — Снадобье для спокойного сна: никакие тяжкие мысли и думы о государственных делах не потревожат вас в ночи. Или, например, бальзам, сохраняющий мягкость рук, уверен, ваша супруга оценит. Также — есть кое-что, что может быть вам особенно интересно: снадобье, помогающее понести. Статус вашего высочества высок как никогда, вы наверняка задумывались о наследниках.  
— В самом деле, полезное снадобье, — тон Юя сделался задумчивым.  
Линь Чэнь вновь обновил чаши с вином.  
— Однако, ваше высочество, кажется, что-то гнетёт. Прошу прощения, если мои неосторожные слова вызвали тягостные мысли.  
— Гнетёт… — Юй ответил смешком и прихлебнул из чаши. — Скажите, господин Чэнь, у вас есть дети?  
— Трое, — откликнулся тот. — Дочь и два сына. Старший, к сожалению, не слишком усерден в учении и иногда дерзит, но младший, хвала Небу, прилежный и покладистый.  
— По крайней мере, у вас есть, на кого положиться, — заметил Юй.  
— И то верно говорите, ваше высочество. Хотя признаться — от разочарования, что приносит старший сын, то и дело болит сердце, — Линь Чэнь вздохнул, щедро глотнул вина и продолжил: — Бедная моя супруга и вовсе извелась: уж и так его уговаривает, и сяк взяться за ум, да только ума не приложу, в кого он такой непочтительный уродился! И ладно бы, — он доверительно наклонился к Юю, — если был бы хотя бы талантлив! Увы — и таланты все достались младшему и дочке. И что делать?.. Не могу же я оставить на него всё дело — он пропьёт все накопления семьи за три поколения!  
— Дело серьёзное, — согласился Юй. — Тут главное всё взвесить хорошенько. Но если старший сын совсем бесталанен — разве не будет непочтительно по отношению к предкам вручить ему управление торговым домом, который он разорит?..  
Линь Чэнь издал протяжный вздох.  
— Ваше высочество верно говорят: как я посмотрю в глаза предкам?.. Всё-таки тяжело быть отцом! Теперь-то я уж понимаю своего батюшку — ох и прибавил я ему, верно, седых волос! Ваше здоровье.  
Некоторое время оба молчали, и только слышно было, как они прихлёбывали вино.  
— Я бы дорого дал, чтобы понять, что на уме у отца-императора, — проговорил Юй. — Вы говорите, господин Чэнь, родителям сложно с детьми… Но кто сказал, что детям легко уяснить родительские желания, мм?  
Чансу осторожно подобрался поближе.  
Линь Чэнь шумно устроился на подушках, переложил валик из-под левой руки и вынул веер.  
— Ваша правда, — он сделал паузу. — А что, знаете, ваше высочество, может, и есть способ помочь вашей беде…  
— Мм? — Юй заинтересовался.  
— Где проявляются самые сокровенные желания и страхи человека? Во сне, — Линь Чэнь потряс веером. — В моей семье есть старинный рецепт средства для совместных сновидений. Безотказный.  
— Сновидчество в Великой Лян запрещено отцом-императором, — Юй помотал головой.  
— Что же, если ваше высочество не заинтересованы, я не смею больше говорить, — Линь Чэнь зашуршал рукавами, поклонился и пополз из-за ширмы наружу, но тут Юй схватил его за подол.  
— Погодите, — он ещё раз мотнул головой. — Стойте, господин Чэнь. Я лишь хочу, чтобы вы уяснили, что ваше предложение… должно остаться в тайне, а ваши действия — не оставить никаких следов.  
Линь Чэнь стукнулся лбом об пол.  
— Разумеется, ваше высочество. Недостойный к вашим услугам.  
— Однако же, — протянул Юй со вздохом, — сны моего отца… Нет, это невозможно. Забудьте, что я сказал.  
— Но ваше высочество, зачем же сразу сдаваться? Даже если вам не узнать мысли его величества напрямую, есть люди, которым эти мысли могут быть известны.  
— Известны… — Юй хмыкнул.  
— Даже его величество наверняка поверяет свои сокровенные планы доверенным советникам.  
— Но кому… — пробормотал Юй. — Гао Чжаню? Се Юю?..  
— Если позволите, — Линь Чэнь понизил голос, — я случайно заметил, когда шёл сюда: в соседних покоях этого дома удовольствий нынче наслаждается музыкой глава Ся.  
— Ся Цзян! — Юй резко сел. — Музыкой! Не может быть, господин Чэнь, вы верно обознались! Чтобы глава Ся и здесь!..  
— Тише, ваше высочество, умоляю вас, — зашептал Линь Чэнь. — Музыка, вероятно, предлог, но клянусь вам — это действительно был глава Ся, и я уверен, что он всё ещё здесь, в этом здании! Прошу вас, ваше высочество…  
— Здесь! — Юй привстал, но опустился обратно. — Глава Ся осторожен и подозрителен, как часто его можно встретить в уединении?.. И ровно в тот день, когда я провожу деловую встречу… Тут точно дело нечисто!  
Он заметался, едва не сбив ширму.  
— Ваше высочество, — Линь Чэнь поймал его и удержал за локоть, — простите, недостойный не ожидал, что моё случайное замечание вас так встревожит. Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что глава Ся, несомненно, доверенно лицо его величества, о чём мне напомнила наша нечаянная встреча на пороге этого блистательного заведения. Уверяю вас, едва ли дела главы Ся имеют хоть какое-то отношение к вашему высочеству. Умоляю вас, не беспокойтесь. Хотите, мои люди незаметно выведут вас через чёрный ход?  
— Да. Нет! Стойте, — велел Юй. Линь Чэнь почтительно замер. Чансу тоже замер, чувствуя, что сейчас будет его выход. — Ся Цзян здесь. Не столь важно почему, но — здесь, и это, весьма возможно, шанс, который не выпадает дважды. Но… где найти людей, способных быстро его обезоружить?  
Юй сощурился:  
— Господин Чэнь. Полагаю, у вас есть помощники?..  
— Простите великодушно, ваше высочество! Увы, я не воин, и небеса обделили меня ловкостью тела, и мои помощники могут разве что от воров в подворотне отбиться. — Линь Чэнь растёкся перед ним, но тут же ухватил за полу и проворно вскарабкался вверх:  
— Однако мне известны тайны трав и снадобий.  
— В доме удовольствий кто хоть на мгновение не потеряет бдительность?.. — пробормотал Юй. — Пожалуй, так даже лучше. Господин Чэнь! Вы знаете, что делать. Считайте, что это проверка нашего сотрудничества.  
Линь Чэнь отвесил глубокий церемониальный поклон:  
— Ваше высочество, позвольте мне преподнести вам этот подарок в качестве залога своей преданности.  
— Я жду вас через полстражи, — предупредил Юй, сел на место и долил остатки из кувшина. — Эй! — крикнул он. — Ещё вина. Не задерживайтесь, — напомнил он Линь Чэню.  
Тот выскользнул из-за ширмы и кивнул Чансу.  
— В следующий раз уговаривать будешь ты, — заявил Линь Чэнь нарочито обтирая лоб рукавом. — Все эти поклоны и придворные танцы — я, знаешь ли, не об этом мечтал всю жизнь.  
— Жаль. Ты был весьма убедителен, — отозвался Чансу. Они свернули по коридору и зашли в комнаты, где их уже дожидались Цзинъянь и Мэн Чжи. Чжэнь Пин караулил Юя.  
— Юй ждёт Ся Цзяна, готового к сновидениям, через полстражи, — сообщил Чансу. — Выждем четверть, потом Линь Чэнь его приведёт.  
— Он так просто согласился? — Недоверчивый Цзинъянь перевёл взгляд с Чансу на Линь Чэня. Тот воздел руки к небу:  
— Так просто! Воистину, высокому искусству суждено умереть недооценённым. Принц Юй согласился, потому что я был весьма убедителен — даже Чансу подтвердит. К тому же, его высочество был изрядно пьян.  
— Пьян — во сне? — удивился Мэн Чжи. Линь Чэнь усмехнулся:  
— Если человек думает, что пьёт вино, а значит, должен пьянеть, кто убедит его в обратном?  
— Любопытный трюк, — отметил Цзинъянь. — Просто и действенно.  
— Подумать только! Я и не задумывался, — посетовал Мэн Чжи.  
— Ну-ну, командующий, Архив Ланъя всё-таки предпочитает хранить секреты, а не распространять их повсеместно, иначе нам нечего стало бы есть, — Линь Чэнь похлопал его по плечу. — Итак! Скоротаем время за вэйци?  
— Пройдёмся ещё раз по плану, — прервал его Чансу. Цзинъянь поддержал его кивком.  
Ожидание наконец подошло к концу. Чансу сел на скамью, устроился, сосредоточился и натянул личину.  
— Прекрасно. На вид — так же омерзителен, как настоящий, — Линь Чэнь засучил рукава: — Я пошёл. Вернусь с его драгоценным высочеством.  
Чансу из-под прикрытых век оглядел покои: Мэн Чжи и Чжэнь Пин уже заняли свои места за дверью, Цзинъянь — стоял на изготовку у ширмы. Можно было бы обмануться его внешним спокойствием, но Чансу знал эту позу — руку за спиной и стиснутые губы — ещё с тех пор, как звался Линь Шу.  
— Ваше высочество, — сказал он уголком рта, — прошу вас, не беспокойтесь. Это не первое моё дело — и не первое дело моей команды. Вы не найдёте людей лучше.  
Цзинъянь замешкался, кажется, хотел что-то спросить, но поднял голову, прислушиваясь, и нырнул за занавески. Чансу закрыл глаза и притворился спящим.  
— Вот, ваше высочество, — голос Линь Чэня прозвучал совсем близко: они остановились, может быть, в шаге.  
— Впечатляет, — принц Юй шагнул ещё ближе, и Чансу почувствовал на лице его дыхание, — действительно, глава Ся. Надолго ли хватит вашего средства, господин Чэнь?  
— Полдня во сне, здесь же — не больше полстражи. Разумеется, доза подобрана так, чтобы глава Ся проспал несколько дольше, чем ваше высочество.  
— Полдня во сне! Похоже, вы усовершенствовали рецептуру.  
— Вот само снадобье.  
Принц Юй замолк на мгновение, после чего заявил:  
— Вы идёте со мной. И ещё кое-что: если пробуждение пойдёт не так, мои люди ворвутся сюда спустя три четверти стражи.  
— Вашему высочеству нечего опасаться. Разумеется, я пойду с вами, и в доказательство чистоты своих намерений выпью из того же флакона.  
Линь Чэнь проглотил снотворное первым. Потом — Юй, и вот уже Чансу почувствовал, как самую малость ослабла хватка на его руке.  
— Глава, — из-за двери выскользнул Чжэнь Пин, — я разбужу вас ровно через полстражи.  
Чансу привстал, заглотил снадобье и коснулся руки Цзинъяня.  
Тот оглянулся.  
— Раунд два, ваше высочество, — улыбнулся Чансу, и все они вновь погрузились в сон.  
***  
— Ваше высочество, мы должны найти то, что скрывает Ся Цзян! Эй, пусти меня!  
Цзинъянь выглянул из-за стены: Мэн Чжи схватил Линь Чэня за отвороты, протащил до стены и прижал за горло.  
— Кто ты, и что ты делаешь во сне его высочества? — прорычал он и оглянулся на Цзинхуаня. Тот нахмурился:  
— Командующий?.. Что вы здесь делаете?  
— Защищаю вас! — отозвался Мэн Чжи так живо, что и Цзинъянь бы поверил.  
— Ваше высочество, — прохрипел Линь Чэнь, — помните меня? Это наш совместный сон, вы приказали мне пойти с вами, чтобы проверить, что знаете глава Ся. Это господин, — он скользнул взглядом по Мэн Чжи, — командующий, похоже, защищает ваше сознание от посторонних… и счёл меня угрозой.  
— Отпустите его! — приказал Цзинхуань. Мэн Чжи отнял руку и шагнул назад. Линь Чэнь закашлялся и потёр шею.  
— Ваше высочество? — уточнил Мэн Чжи, оборачиваясь на Цзинхуаня. — Ваши приказания?  
— Следуйте за мной, — бросил тот. — И вы, господин Чэнь.  
Он огляделся:  
— Что это за место? Похоже на Сюаньцзин.  
— Это сон главы Ся, неудивительно, — откликнулся Линь Чэнь. — Идёмте, пока нас не заметили.  
Они уже завернули за угол, и Цзинъянь их не видел, но слышал, как шаги ускорились.  
Рядом возник Мэй Чансу — в своём обычном облике.  
— Ваше высочество, — поздоровался он, как будто они не виделись только что. — Этот этап прошёл успешно. Немного времени мы выиграли.  
— Но не много, — коридор был узкий, и они шли почти рука об руку, Цзинъянь едва не задел кончики пальцев Мэй Чансу. И Мэн Чжи, и пятый старший брат знали основы, как защищаться от вторжения в разум. Хотя господин Линь ловко усыпил бдительность пятого старшего брата, сейчас тот был напряжён, и Цзинъянь был уверен, что его подсознание скоро схлестнётся с Мэн Чжи.  
— Достаточно. И Линь Чэнь хорошо выстраивает лабиринты, вы видели хоть один лишний образ?  
Здесь, во сне, Мэй Чансу не сбивался с дыхания при быстрой ходьбе и держался наравне с Цзинъянем. Ощущение засасывающего одиночества охватило его в одно мгновение, и он глубоко вдохнул несколько раз. К счастью, Мэй Чансу никак не дал понять, что заметил его замешательство. Цзинъянь подавил поднимающееся на смену неумолимой тоске раздражение — Мэй Чансу никак не был виноват в том, что он остался один — и что все воспоминания о совместных сновидениях были для него связаны с сяо Шу.  
— Простите, — повинился Цзинъянь. — Я знаю, что мы обсуждали план много раз и что вы продумали всё до мелочей, советник. К сожалению, мой опыт — давний.  
— Мастерство не так-то просто утратить полностью. Я уверен, что вашего опыта хватит, — Мэй Чансу покачал головой. — Тревога вашего высочества понятна и объяснима. Вы всё ещё не до конца верите в саму возможность вживлённой идеи.  
— А вы бы на моём месте — поверили?  
— Я был на вашем месте — и проверил сам.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что идея сработала так, как должна была?  
— Я и мой друг — мы случайно влезли в своих экспериментах, куда не следует. Застряли в лимбе. Вы ведь знаете, что такое лимб?  
Цзинъянь ограничился кивком. Перед глазами же немедленно встали воспоминания: они с сяо Шу тоже однажды застряли в лимбе. Что ж, юности свойственно ошибаться. Они выбрались оттуда чудом, Цзинъянь до сих пор не знал, как им удалось не потерять ощущение действительности — вернее, недействительности.  
— Но причём здесь лимб? — спросил он. Мэй Чансу хмыкнул.  
— Из лимба сложно выбраться. Неслучайно умудрённые наставники предостерегают юных сновидцев не заходить слишком глубоко. Самое сложное — не раствориться в лимбе, в собственных глубинных желаниях. Мой друг начал теряться первым, и я внушил ему мысль, что мы должны покинуть лимб, чтобы выжить…  
Мэй Чансу как-то странно умолк. Цзинъянь нахмурился.  
— Ваш друг спасся? — уточнил он.  
— Да, — откликнулся тот. — Поэтому я и знаю, что вживлённые идеи работают.  
— Вы замолчали, как будто что-то пошло не так.  
— Нет, тогда всё вышло замечательно. Не беспокойтесь, — добавил Мэй Чансу и усмехнулся совсем безрадостно: — Одно жаль: наши с другом пути разошлись, и теперь я для него всё равно что мёртв.  
— Из-за вашей идеи? — спросил Цзинъянь. Тот покачал головой:  
— Об этом он так и не узнал. Жизнь разнообразна, ваше высочество, увы, иногда людей разводят обстоятельства. Ваше высочество, — тон Мэй Чансу неожиданно изменился, вновь возвращаясь к деловому: — Глава Ся обвинил Линь Шу в том, что он вложил идею в сознание его величества. Я понимаю, почему вы не хотите верить, что это возможно.  
— Линь Шу спас отца-императора, когда тот пал жертвой сонной болезни! — Цзинъянь остановился и крутанулся к Мэй Чансу, заставляя того тоже замереть в шаге. — Никто из сновидцев не рискнул помочь ему; императорские лекари разводили руками. Линь Шу сумел! Единственный из всех. И спас отца-императора. А потом его обвинили в мятеже. Не говорите о том, чего не знаете!  
— Ваше высочество неверно истолковали мою мысль, — ответил тот ровно. — Если даже Линь Шу был способен вложить идею в сознание его величества, вы полагаете, что он бы это сделал?  
— Разумеется, нет! — воскликнул Цзинъянь. Он замолчал, поражённый собственным криком. Мэй Чансу склонил голову:  
— Мои слова были неосторожны и глупы. Прошу ваше высочество простить недостойного советника.  
Цзинъянь сглотнул. Развернулся и ускорился. Мэй Чансу, он слышал, молча шёл позади, отставая ровно на шаг.  
На шум из бокового коридора они оглянулись разом: оба перетекли в стойку, и Цзинъянь не мог не заметить, что Мэй Чансу двигался здесь, во сне, где его не сковывала слабость здоровья, совсем как привычный к бою воин.  
— Началось, — вполголоса сказал тот. — Держитесь позади, если принц Юй увидит меня, его это вряд ли удивит, в его восприятии мира я — его советник, а вот ваше присутствие может показаться странным.  
Люди, настигшие их сбоку, были Цзинъяню незнакомы — хотя иногда попадались как будто лица, которые он видел, но словно часть черт он видел на чьём-то другом лице.  
Прорываться дальше тоже пришлось с боем: всполошившиеся защитники сознания Цзинхуаня штурмовали запертую дверь через два поворота. Они с Мэй Чансу прорвались вперёд, и тот забарабанил:  
— Вы в порядке?  
Дверь распахнулась, их затянули внутрь.  
— Возникли сложности, — заявил Мэн Чжи и посторонился: Линь Чэнь в углу сидел над лежащим на полу Цзинхуанем. Мэй Чансу рванул к нему первым, Цзинъянь следом.  
— Всё плохо, он потерял сознание, и крови тоже немало, — объяснил Линь Чэнь. — Я могу только замедлить процесс, чтобы он не умер до пробуждения.  
— Но мы в любом случае не сможем вживить ему мысль, — проговорил Цзинъянь вслух.  
Мэй Чансу оглянулся на него.  
— Сможем, — сказал он. — Если спустимся ещё ниже.  
— Третий уровень сна? — Цзинъянь нахмурился: — И кто будет его выстраивать? У нас не хватает людей…  
— Вы, ваше высочество, — аккуратно прервал его Мэй Чансу. — У вас есть опыт. И вы сможете выстроить сон в знакомых Цзинхуаню декорациях.  
Мэй Чансу рассчитывал, что он попросит об участии, мелькнула мысль. Цзинъянь выдержал его взгляд.  
— Я давно не занимался сновидениями, — сказал он. — И последний раз закончился не слишком удачно.  
Один раз — всего раз — после смерти сяо Шу Цзинъянь решился на совместное сновидение. С Чжаньином: бессонные ночи совершенно одолевали его, и Цзинъянь рискнул, чтобы проверить — станет ли легче. Легче не стало, но бессонница отступила.  
— Вашего опыта хватит, — повторил Мэй Чансу. — Так что? Это наш единственный шанс — спуститься на третий уровень.  
Шанс на внедрение идеи. Шанс на оправдание сяо Шу, брата Цзинъюя и армии Чиянь.  
Цзинъянь выдохнул.  
— Хорошо.  
***  
Цзинъянь не потерял хватку. Дворцовые переходы вырастали перед ними как настоящие. Чансу качнул головой. Цзинъянь всегда слишком много брал из воспоминаний — это был его единственный недостаток.  
Он нацепил личину Гао Чжаня и вышел к ожидающим на лестнице Цзинъяню и Юю. Развернул указ, кашлянул и возвысил голос:  
— Его величество повелевает принцу Юю и принцу Цзину провести расследование, допросить изменника Ся Цзяна и определить степень его вины.  
— Сын принимает указ…  
— …отца-императора.  
Эхо слаженных голосов разнеслось по двору.  
Цзинъянь с Юем спустились вниз к переходу. Чансу, на ходу стягивая и меняя маску, направился им наперерез к казематам.  
Линь Чэнь, уже поджидавший его, в армейском обмундировании и с надвинутым на глаза шлемом, делавшим его практически неузнаваемым, завёл Чансу в каморку и приковал к стене.  
— Ты так проверяешь мои цепи, как будто действительно надеешься, что они меня удержат, — усмехнулся Чансу, глядя, как тот обустраивает место действия.  
— Можешь считать, что я давно мечтал тебя приковать — правда, в моих мечтах это была твоя усадьба в Ланчжоу, далеко от столицы и бесконечных треволнений, — отозвался Линь Чэнь. — И, возможно, кровать с балдахином.  
Он наконец кивнул, удовлетворённый, и вытянулся у двери.  
Цзинъянь и Юй не заставили себя долго ждать.  
— В высшей степени занимательно, — протянул Чансу. — Два соперника за престол — а ведь объединились, чтобы допросить недостойного меня. Чем могу быть полезен, ваши высочества?  
Цзинъянь отступил, уступая дорогу Юю. Чансу оценил жест. Юй вида не подал, но, он был готов поспорить, тоже оценил.  
— В самом деле занимательно, — Юй заложил руку за спину и окинул взглядом камеру, — всесильный глава Ся — и в Небесной тюрьме. Не ожидал, что увижу вас здесь.  
— Воля обстоятельств, — Чансу развёл руки, лязгнув цепью, — уверяю вас, это временно.  
— Ваше высокомерие, Ся Цзян, завело вас в эту камеру.  
— Однако не каждый заключённый может похвастаться тем, что к нему приходят с визитом два принца. Что же, я к вашим услугам.  
— Его величество желает знать, почему глава Ся предал его доверие, — подал голос Цзинъянь.  
— В самом деле, Ся Цзян, — согласился Юй, — вы пользовались доверием отца-императора так долго. Как же случилось, что вы стали так небрежны?  
— Доверие императора? — повторил Чансу эхом. — Как вы думаете, ваше высочество принц Юй, хорошо ли вы знаете его величество? Его чаяния и страхи? Хорошо ли видите его стратегии?  
— А вы, глава Ся, конечно, знаете, — Юй смотрел на него сверху вниз, и Чансу вынужден был неловко запрокинуть голову. — Меня всегда удивляло, впрочем, почему отец-император вам так верит.  
— Хотите знать мой секрет? — Чансу усмехнулся. — Наклонитесь пониже, ваше высочество, я вам разъясню.  
Юй оглянулся на Цзинъяня. Тот, не меняя выражения лица, продолжил стоять, где стоял.  
Юй нагнулся к Чансу, и он зашептал громко:  
— Император не доверяет никому. Важно лишь, кому он не доверяет больше.  
Юй отпрянул. Чансу растянул губы в ухмылке.  
— С чего вы взяли, что вам, ваше высочество, его величество доверяет больше, чем мне? Он даже приставил к вам младшего брата.  
— Вы так уверены в том, что правильно истолковываете действия отца-императора, Ся Цзян, — вставил Цзинъянь. Юй усмехнулся, но молча.  
Чансу откинулся на стену спиной.  
— Вы, принц Юй, вероятно думаете, что уж родному сыну его величество поверит больше… Помните вашего старшего брата? Не того, которого так скоропостижно сослали, а того, которого вы некогда тоже навещали в этой тюрьме? Или — помните Линь Шу? Того самого, которому было позволено залезть его величеству в голову.  
— Что с того? — Юй дёрнул себя за рукав. — Их больше нет, ни Сяо Цзинъюя, ни Линь Шу. А я — всё ещё здесь.  
— Возможно, вы вспомните также, кому его величество поверил больше, своему сыну или же мне… — Чансу оборвал фразу: топот со стороны двери надвигался, как горная лавина. Цзинъянь и Юй тоже обратили внимание на шум и обернулись разом.  
За стенами шёл бой, но в камеру вошёл лишь один человек. Чансу встретился с ним взглядом и застыл от неожиданности.  
Линь Шу, образ того, каким Линь Шу был двенадцать лет назад, стоял перед ними. Юй, кажется, потерял дар речи и только прошептал, спотыкаясь:  
— Т-ты!..  
Цзинъянь единственный вырвался из оцепенения и бросился наперерез «Линь Шу», но тот вывернулся, отбросил его с лёгкостью, одним ударом ребра ладони вырубил Юя, закинул его на плечо — и исчез. Цзинъянь рванулся за ними, но за «Линь Шу» следом сомкнулись ряды.  
Чансу стащил с себя цепи и выбежал следом. Противник уже отступал. Он схватил Цзинъяня за плечо:  
— Это ведь ваше подсознание вышло из-под контроля. Вы знаете, куда он отправился, ваше высочество?  
Хоть это был сон, Цзинъянь тяжело дышал. Он закрыл глаза и опёрся ладонью о каменную кладку.  
— В лимб, — наконец ответил он.  
— В лимб? — Линь Чэнь, весь в грязи и рваном ханьфу, пробрёл к ним, держась за стены. — И что теперь? Ты предлагаешь нам всем дружно рухнуть в лимб — и так же дружно застрять там?  
— Я сам вытащу его, — возразил Цзинъянь, поворачиваясь. — Пойду один; никому не нужно рисковать.  
— И будет у нас два застрявших принца. Ве-ли-ко-леп-но.  
— Из лимба можно вырваться, — прервал Линь Чэня Чансу. — Ваше высочество тоже это знает. Однако это сложно сделать в одиночку. Я пойду с вами. Линь Чэнь, ты погрузишь нас в сон, здесь, сейчас.  
— И как я, позволь спросить, рассчитаю время?  
— Рассчитать время в лимбе не получится, — ответил Чансу. — Мы выберемся сами. Твоя задача — занять принца Юя, пока не вернусь я.  
— Я не могу вам этого позволить, советник, — заявил Цзинъянь. — Я ценю вашу преданность, однако это невозможно.  
— Простите, ваше высочество, но я не пущу вас в лимб одного, — Чансу выпрямил плечи. — Я понимаю, что вы не хотели бы обнародовать ваши сокровенные мысли, — произнёс он, — и я клянусь вам, что никто не узнает, что я видел. Но в лимб нельзя спускаться одному. И вы это тоже знаете.  
Цзинъянь молчал.  
— Наш план потерпел неудачу, — напомнил Чансу. — Это может быть последний шанс всё исправить.  
Взгляд Цзинъяня соскользнул с его лица. Чансу понял, что выиграл.  
— Доставай снадобье, — сказал он Линь Чэню.  
***  
Вокруг шуршала трава. Линь Шу открыл глаза и потянулся, запрокинув голову. Над ним расстилалось безоблачное небо. Такое же безоблачное, как и всегда — здесь.  
— Сяо Шу! — донёсся до него голос Цзинъяня.  
Цзинъянь.  
Линь Шу утянул его за собой в лимб, и теперь каждый день, если здесь действительно могли быть дни, смотрел, как Цзинъянь постепенно забывает о действительности за пределами их маленького мира.  
— Сяо Шу!  
Линь Шу глубоко вдохнул и рывком сел.  
— Здесь! — крикнул он.  
Цзинъянь подошёл к нему и подвёл коня. Следом шёл и нетерпеливо бил копытом его собственный.  
— Поехали за реку, — сказал он и перебросил Линь Шу поводья. — Ты ведь хотел забраться на холм?  
На лице Цзинъяня царила безмятежность и абсолютное, невозможное, как гладь зеркального пруда, счастье. Линь Шу стало отчего-то жутко.  
— Может, как-нибудь потом? — предложил он. — Что-то не хочется.  
— Ладно, — согласился тот так легко, как будто и не искал Линь Шу для того, чтобы позвать. — Тогда постреляем уток — я видел сегодня у хижины. Будут на ужин.  
— У нас достаточно запасов, — возразил Линь Шу. — Слушай, раз у нас есть время — давай подумаем, как нам вернуться?  
— Вернуться? — Цзинъянь пожал плечами. — Сяо Шу, мы уже обсудили все варианты. И даже перепробовали, что могли.  
— Неужели тебя совсем не тревожит то, что мы застряли здесь?  
— Нет.  
Цзинъянь был по-прежнему так безмятежен, что Линь Шу на мгновение захотелось его ударить.  
— Ты ведь здесь, — пояснил тот спокойно и улыбнулся. — О чём мне тревожиться? Пойдём, — он потянул Линь Шу за собой, — хватит метаться, как загнанный зверь, сяо Шу. Сегодня отличная погода, пошли искупаемся.  
— Тебе только волю дай — ты бы спал в воде, — буркнул Линь Шу и шлёпнул Цзинъяня по плечу. Тот увернулся, потянулся ответить, но Линь Шу вскочил на коня и ударил его по бокам.  
— Кто последний — тот готовит ужин! — крикнул он.  
Цзинъянь перегнал его почти сразу, и Линь Шу слегка притормозил коня.  
«Ты ведь здесь», — пронеслась в его мыслях фраза Цзинъяня. Линь Шу закусил губу. Чего бы ему это ни стоило, он должен был вытащить их отсюда.  
***  
Ветер здесь шумел тихо, как и тогда.  
— Ваше высочество?  
Цзинъянь открыл глаза. Мэй Чансу в его серых одеждах посреди сочных зелёных трав под безоблачным небом был чужеродным пятном.  
— Ваше высочество, у нас не очень много времени, — напомнил Мэй Чансу. — Где Линь Шу мог спрятать принца Юя?  
Цзинъянь мог бы пройти здесь, наверное, с закрытыми глазами.  
— Идите за мной, — бросил он, направляясь к холму. Там, за холмом, была тропинка к реке, а через мост хижина, где они с сяо Шу…  
Шаги Мэй Чансу следовали за ним.  
Некоторое время шли молча.  
— Значит, вы всё-таки знали Линь Шу, — произнёс Цзинъянь. За кустами была уже видна поблёскивающая вода. — Вы ведь узнали его.  
— Я встречался с ним однажды, но это было давно, — признал Мэй Чансу. — Однако было несложно догадаться и так. Человек в доспехах армии Чиянь, образ из ваших воспоминаний — кем ещё он мог быть?  
Цзинъянь не ответил.  
Вокруг было тихо, только журчала вода и шелестел камыш. Узкий мост через речку стоял нетронутым, как будто выструган вчера. Цзинъянь замедлил шаг, и Мэй Чансу остановился рядом с ним.  
— Вы хорошо знаете это место, ваше высочество, — заметил он.  
— Когда мне снятся сны, я бываю здесь, в своих видениях, — Цзинъянь оглянулся. Вокруг них не было никого, и как когда-то давно внутри всё сжало угрожающим ощущением, что он остался один.  
— Ваше высочество? — окликнул его Мэй Чансу. Цзинъянь моргнул, сгоняя наваждение, но в груди по-прежнему стягивало сердце.  
— Идёмте.  
Дверь в хижину была незаперта, только прикрыта. Цзинъянь вошёл первым, прошёл в комнату и остановился.  
— Ты долго.  
Линь Шу стоял у стены и жевал травинку. Цзинхуань сидел в углу, связанный и с кляпом. Увидев их с Чансу, он замычал и выпучил глаза. Линь Шу лениво пнул его по колену, и тот затих.  
— Но я пришёл, — произнёс Цзинъянь и кивнул на старшего брата: — Отпусти его.  
— И ты сбежишь? Ты обещал вернуться.  
— Обещал и вернусь. Но мне нужно закончить важное дело, для которого нужно его отпустить.  
— Отпущу, если ты останешься, — Линь Шу скрестил руки на груди. Цзинхуань переводил с одного на другого ошалевший взгляд.  
— Его высочество… — начал Мэй Чансу, но Цзинъянь поднял ладонь:  
— Я останусь.  
— Это невозможно! — воскликнул тот. Линь Шу сощурился на него. Цзинъянь повернулся к своему советнику:  
— Чансу. Вытащите отсюда Цзинхуаня и проследите, чтобы план удался.  
— Ваше высочество, это — ваши мысли. И Линь Шу здесь — тоже часть ваших мыслей. Его не существует на самом деле, — с расстановкой проговорил Мэй Чансу. Цзинъянь усмехнулся:  
— Мне это прекрасно известно. И я остаюсь добровольно.  
— Он обещал, — подал голос Линь Шу.  
— Сначала в любом случае надо освободить Цзинхуаня, — Цзинъянь подошёл к старшему брату и принялся развязывать его верёвки. Он помог ему подняться на ноги, и тут Линь Шу преградил ему дорогу.  
— Цзинхуань мне не нужен, но ты остаёшься, — заявил он.  
— Пятый старший брат, прошу, — Цзинъянь жестом указал ему проход.  
— Ваше высочество, — вперёд опять выступил Мэй Чансу, — вам незачем оставаться.  
— Советник Су, возьмите с собой принца Юя и уходите. Это не ваше решение, как и это место, — с нажимом повторил Цзинъянь.  
Мэй Чансу вдруг оказался у противоположной стены и раздвинул ставни. Цзинъянь перевёл взгляд и замер: вместо веранды и простирающегося до холма луга всё пространство перед окном и до самого горизонта заполонили люди в доспехах. Кони, лучники, мечники, в пыли, крови, грязи стояли и смотрели на них, и молчание целой армии оглушало своей тишиной.  
— Линь Шу, молодой маршал Линь, — зычно произнёс Мэй Чансу, — был оболган, убит и похоронен в бесчестьи вместе с семьюдесятью тысячами солдат армии Чиянь.  
Он тоже смотрел на Цзинъяня, в упор, и на Мэй Чансу почему-то тоже был доспех армии Чиянь. Его лицо было запачкано кровью и сажей; широкоплечий и гордо выпрямивший спину, он никак не напоминал самого себя, хилого учёного, но был неуловимо похож на самого Линь Шу.  
За его спиной разгоралось пламя и заволакивало небо копотью.  
— Не может быть… — задушенно пробормотал Цзинхуань сзади.  
Черты Мэй Чансу исказились, превращаясь в Ся Цзяна.  
— И так будет с каждым, кто встанет на пути управления Сюаньцзин, — громыхнул он, шагнул вперёд и ударил Линь Шу мечом в грудь. Затем развернулся и выбросил руку, метнув кинжал. Цзинхуань схватился за горло и захрипел. Кровь потекла между его пальцев.  
Треск огня и шум битвы нарастали. Тело Линь Шу со стуком рухнуло на пол и рассеялось. Тело Цзинхуаня осело, и глаза его закатились. Цзинъянь поднял взгляд: перед ним снова стоял Мэй Чансу, но по-прежнему в доспехах Чиянь.  
— Линь Шу больше нет, — сказал он и оказался перед Цзинъянем совсем близко. — Эту идею я вложил в твои мысли, когда мы оказались в лимбе. Ты потерял счёт времени и не беспокоился о действительности.  
— «Ты ведь здесь», — прошептал Цзинъянь: воспоминания проступали, как огонь сквозь бумагу.  
— И я подумал, что только отчаяние заставить тебя действовать, — Чансу вздохнул. — Я никогда не думал, что моя смерть… для всех и для тебя — вывернет эту идею наизнанку, и тебя затянет в лимб — снова.  
Цзинъянь оцепенело, медленно коснулся его наручей. Металл жёгся холодом.  
Сяо Шу наклонил голову к нему, стукаясь лбом о лоб.  
— Отсюда есть только один путь наверх, — сказал он.  
Вокруг них стены рушились под огнём, шла битва, и армия Чиянь умирала на Мэйлин, как двенадцать лет назад.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Цзинъянь.  
Он выхватил меч и развернулся на вражеские клинки, становясь с сяо Шу плечом к плечу.  
Пламя объяло их, и вой огня оглушил Цзинъяня.  
***  
Барышня Гун утянула его, ещё пошатывающегося и не до конца осознающего действительность, за ширму. Линь Чэнь вывел его наружу. За дверью Мэй Чансу будил принца Юя и спрашивал, хорошо ли тот себя чувствует.  
Цзинъянь привалился к стене, тяжело дыша.  
— Ваше высочество, — возникший как из ниоткуда перед ним господин Тринадцатый отвесил глубокий поклон и осведомился шёпотом: — Желаете отдохнуть? Я приготовил соседнюю комнату, вам никто не помешает.  
Цзинъянь мотнул головой. В ушах как будто всё ещё шумело. Переходы, подземелья, поле битвы, огонь, сяо Шу — всё разом перемешалось в его мыслях и воспоминаниях.  
— Благодарю за заботу, — он ещё раз мотнул головой, — но я предпочту дождаться новостей у себя.  
Из-за стены не слышно было слов, но был слышен голос Мэй Чансу.  
Цзинъянь побрёл к лестнице.  
На улице его ждала крытая повозка.  
— Ваше высочество, — его перехватил Линь Чэнь и вложил ему в руку какой-то глиняный флакон, — как вернётесь к себе, выпейте. Оно поможет вам заснуть. Действительно заснуть.  
Дорога до усадьбы тянулась целую вечность. Добравшись наконец до спальных покоев, Цзинъянь отослал слуг, отмахнулся от ужина, проглотил, поразмыслив с пару мгновений, снадобье лекаря Линя, и так и рухнул на постель.  
Сон, навалившийся на него, к счастью, обошёлся без сновидений.  
Цзинъянь проснулся на рассвете, вышел во двор размяться, умылся и вернулся к себе ровно тогда, когда за потайной дверью трижды коротко прозвонил колокольчик.  
Чансу на пороге выглядел как Чансу, даже взгляд опустил.  
— Ваше высочество, прошу прощения за столь ранний визит. Однако нам не удалось обсудить результаты вчерашнего погружения, и я позволил себе дерзость потревожить…  
— Сяо Шу, — прервал Цзинъянь и сам осёкся, так непривычно было вновь чувствовать это имя на языке. — Или — называть тебя Мэй Чансу?  
— Линь Шу похоронен на Мэйлин в огне и снегу, и для нашего общего дела ему лучше там и оставаться, — на этот раз сяо Шу посмотрел ему в глаза. — Однако Сяо Цзинъянь может обращаться к недостойному, как пожелает.  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
— Если ваше высочество сомневается, я могу позвать Линь Чэня, он лечил меня после Мэйлин и сможет заверить истинность всех подробностей.  
— В том, что ты — это ты, я не сомневаюсь, — возразил Цзинъянь.  
— Никаких вопросов? Как я выжил, почему не сказал? Почему не рассказал, как именно вытащил нас из лимба?  
Цзинъянь дёрнул плечом.  
— Это не столь важно, — признал он. Несколько мгновений они молча разглядывали друг друга.  
— Вчера я не сумел обуздать собственное сознание, — нарушил тишину Цзинъянь. — Твой план — удался? Или моя глупость лишила тебя и армию Чиянь надежды на восстановление доброго имени?  
— Хотя я не собирался утаскивать Цзинхуаня в лимб, в итоге всё вышло, пожалуй, даже удачнее, — сяо Шу усмехнулся. — Пусть он и не помнит подробностей, лимб произвёл на него неизгладимое впечатление.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Цзинъянь. Он замешкался ещё на мгновение, а затем протянул руку и коснулся его ладони. Кожа у сяо Шу была холодная, но мягкая и гладкая. Как будто не было никогда огня предательства и снегов Мэйлин.  
Сомнение — настоящий ли? — взвилось и затихло в глубине мыслей.  
Он обхватил сяо Шу за плечи и притянул к груди, обнимая обеими руками.  
— Цзинъянь?  
Он закрыл глаза, боднул его и прижался щекой к виску.  
— Шш. Я должен удостовериться, что это не сон.


End file.
